Good As Dead
by Yumi-chan12
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. Mental, pchyco, abnormal, yet no-one sees him like Sakura, while he's behind doors and padded walls, she thinks, is he really crazy, or just misunderstood? A SakuSasu fanfic, constructive criticism only! * Continued by Echo Uchiha *
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichwa! How are ya'll doin out there? This is my new story, it's about Sasuke, a mental Asylum patient, aaaaand, that's all I can tell you!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it!  
****BTW If a girl called Yumi appears in any of my stories, SHE IS MINE! If you want to use her, (no not in that way all of you people who laugh at those things in their head...like me...) please just ask, it's rare i'll say no!**

Good As Dead

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the corner of his cell, just staring, staring at nothing. Whatever he appeared to be looking at he looked right through. "Sasuke. It's time about that time!" Sasuke stood up and walked to the door, a woman entered cautiously, a syringe in her hand, a tall man entered after her, ready to restrain the raven-hair if he became violent or resistant. The young blonde took hold of his arm and stuck the needle through his flesh, everyday, this happened. Sasuke was confined and drugged, once the procedure was done, the woman and man left, locking him in the cell.

* * *

It was Sakura's first day on the job, she had been training for this day for as long as she could remember. The girl entered the mental asylum and looked at her surroundings. "Umm, excuse me?" she walked towards the main desk where a friendly-looking brunette sat flicking through a FRUiTS magazine, "Yes, can I help you?" said the brunette girl, smiling.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm a new mental health nurse, do you know where I'm supposed to be right now?"

"Oh! YOU'RE the new nurse, I was wondering when you'd get here! Right this way." The girl led her up some steps and into a small office, a blonde woman sat at a desk, typing something on an iMac computer, She looked up and smiled, "Ahh, you must be Sakura Haruno."

"That's me!" Sakura grinned, blowing a long strand of pink hair out of her face.

"Well," began the blonde lady, "I'm called Tsunade, that's Tenten, and here's your jacket, name tag and medical kit." Tsunade handed Sakura a white jacket, she put it on and buttoned up the first four out of six hook-and-eyes. The jacket was like a military style lab coat, it had a high collar and fastened off centre to the right. On the chest to the left, there was a logo, it was a shield shape with a Japanese heaven character, over the top, were two katana swords crossed over, above were the words "Tokyo Mental Asylum" and below, it said "STAFF". Pinning on her name tag, Sakura thanked Tsunade and walked off with Tenten.

Tenten led Sakura to the medical room, where a pretty blonde girl, about the same age as Sakura, was singing to herself and dancing. Sakura, who was never the quiet type, couldn't hold back her thoughts, "OH MY GOSH! Ino! It's you!" the blonde turned around to see who had said her name, "No. Damn. Way…Omigosh! Sakura, it's you!" The two girls hugged each other. "My God, Sakura, I haven't seen you since junior high!"

"Oh, I know! So, how are things? You look really well!" Sakura pulled away and grinned at her friend,

"Ooh things are totally sublime, I live in a little apartment in Tokyo city with my boyfriend an-" I no was cut off by Sakura,

"Well well, you are doing well. So what's the lucky guy's name?"

"It's Shikamaru, we've been dating ever since you skipped eighth grade,"

"No way, lazy butt? He's a sweetheart, but he's sooo lazy!"

"I know, but I love him, well enough about me, where are you living these days?"

"Aww, I still live with my mom and dad. I can't find a permanent boyfriend so…" Sakura trailed off while looking around the room at all of the posters and photos, most of them were for anime and mange, but there was a photo of a bunch of kids in a pretty blue frame; Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Choji and Lee.

"So," Sakura began, "Who's my first patient?"

"Erm, let me see…" Ino began to flick through a few bits of paper on a clipboard, "Ah! You have got… Sasuke Uchiha. Uh-oh."

* * *

Sakura wandered down the corridors, hearing the occasional yell of 'GET ME OUT! I'M NORMAL, I'M A NORMAL PERSON… AHA, HA, HA HA!' She eventually found cell 117 and gently opened the door. She saw a figure in the corner, obviously asleep, as Sakura turned to leave, a shadow loomed over her, "Who are you?" Sasuke was awake.

"Um," Sakura began, turning to face him, "I'm Haruno Sakura, your new nurse."

"GAHH! Not another one," Sasuke flopped down on the hard bed, "you think you can cure me? Well too bad, whatever's inside my brain is there to stay.""Hey, I never said that I'd cure you, and I don't believe that there's something inside your head, you're just messed up, now, why are you here?" Sasuke looked up at her through dark, heavily lidded eyes, they were haunted with bad memories,

"I'm here because I've done things that were, not right.""Ok, what things?"Sasuke laughed, "attempted suicide, several times (**a/n, that DOESN'T mean seven times, it means more than three…or two?**) manslaughter, attempted murder, murder, theft, solvent abuse, drug use and dealing, assault… I could go on all day."

Sakura smiled to herself, _'my my, Sakura, what do we have here?'_

* * *


	2. Note From Yumi

**Good As Dead**

**Umm, yeah, you see I've kinda gone off this story, so I'm not gonna continue it. I can't think of anything to write and I'm busy with City Of Angels, If anyone out there wants to continue it, feel free to PM me and I'll send you the file. But seriously, my mind has gone completely blank of what to write next! Sorry!**


End file.
